Tempting An Angel
by Angel and Temptress
Summary: Harry has always loved Hermione, but kept it to himself. He's finally letting it all out, and he plans to let her know. It's the last year at Hogwarts, and it'll be the most memorable. For Harry plans to make Hermione fall for him...through temptation. AU
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hi! This is Angel and Temptress! This is the first story co-written by Jen and Chery, A.K.A. Luminous Dream and krazee4LJ!!! Hope you enjoy the story. You know what to do. Just Read and Review. As for flames, if you are going to flame us, then at least have the decency to tell us what we did wrong. Thank-you!  
  
:: are thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own the characters of HP because if we did then we would be locking up Harry and Draco and throw away the keys.  
  
Harry and Draco: Let us out!  
  
Angel and Temptress: Not in a million years. ::smiles innocently::  
  
)(&!#$%&()!#$%&()  
  
Prologue: Reminiscing  
**  
A summer breeze blew by, warm and comforting to the 17-year-old teen that was hanging out of the window. He was at the Burrow, and he didn't wish to be anywhere else. Except Hogwarts, where he would get to see her. Her. . .his love. His fantasy. His reality. His everything. "Hermione. . ." he whispered to the wind, thinking of her. He had known her for the past six years. . .he had loved her for the past six years. . .and he had wanted for the past six years. At first, he thought it was only hormones and an infatuation, but he soon realized that it was something deeper. But, she would never be his. . .those bright, red lips. . .he would never touch them with his own. He would never hold her close to him, never run his fingers through her soft, wavy, brown hair.  
  
Most important of all, he would never have her as his.  
  
His summer had been perfect so far. Ron and his brothers had rescued him from his horrible prison where he lived with his uncle, aunt, and their son. He then stayed at the Burrow, played Quidditch with his friends, and had become one of the family members. It was all so perfect. But, in spite of all that, perfect was not perfect without Hermione. ::Hermione:: he thought, that sweet name that the angels have given her. Only her.  
  
How he wished that the angels had given her to him as well. For although Ron was his best friend, Hermione was the only one who could reach deep down into his soul. The only one that had helped him get through all these years. During the past years, he had always grown tired and wary of always fighting against Voldemort. She was the one and only reason why he was still alive and had made it to this day.  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
A cool breeze blew over Hermione's face as she relaxed in a hammock in her backyard, getting a tan. She didn't know why she was even trying to get a tan. Over the summer, her mother had taken her to a spa, where she insisted that her daughter have a makeover. Reluctantly, she agreed. Although, she didn't see any difference, except that her once bushy hair had been tamed to smooth, wavy curls. Other than that, she still felt like herself. She had had a wonderful summer, traveling to Paris with her parents, but she missed her best friends, and couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. A few days before, she had received a letter from school, announcing that she been appointed Head Girl. She had been so happy and excited. She wondered out of curiosity whom the Head Boy was going to be, hoping that it wouldn't be anyone from Slytherin. This was going to be her last, but hopefully, her most memorable year.  
  
However, she was going to be in for more than she expected.  
  
**!#$%&())(&##$%&())($$$&(()&%  
  
A/N: Wow! That took forever to finish. Remember to click on the review button. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Giving In

**A/N: Hey! We're back with the second chappie. Sorry it took so freakin' long!!! **

**Angel: It's all Temptresses' fault; she was the one with summer school. **

**Temptress: Hey, I resent that! **

**Angel: Well, it's true. **

**Temptress: So? ::sticks tongue out:: **

**Angel: How immature! ::sticks tongue out:: **

**Temptress: Look who's talking? **

**Angel: And I had to write most of this chappie since temptress was away at summer school. **

**Temptress: I told you. It's not my fault. **

**Angel: Riiigghhhttt . . . o****h well, enjoy the story! **

**Temptress: Ditto =D  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any HP characters, so don't sue us. Not that we have any money. ::opens wallet to find spider webs::  
  
###########################  
  
Chapter 1: Giving In  
**  
Hermione stepped out of the barrier, and onto Platform 93/4 , where the magnificent Hogwarts Express stood before her eyes, blowing out blankets of clouds that surrounded the platform. She went in search of her two best friends. She then stepped onto the train to begin her search.  
  
Out of curiosity, she decided to check out the Head Boy/Head Girl compartment first. As she walked in, she noticed that it was bigger and more comfortable than all the other compartments.  
  
::I'm getting distracted. What I should be doing is go find Harry and Ron.::  
  
And with that, she slowly walked backward still admiring the beautiful room, when she bumped against something.  
  
Something soft and warm.  
  
That something let out an "Ooffhh," which made her turn around.  
  
"I'm so sorr-. . ." She said quickly, thinking of how clumsy she was when she looked up into dark emerald eyes.  
  
"H-Harry?" She asked, not sure of herself.  
  
"Who else?" He said as he gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
"Harry!" She said, as she jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
She felt his body stiffen when she hugged him for some reason, but she shook the thought away, as she asked him what he was doing in the Head Girl/Boy compartment.  
  
He laughed as he said, "Can't you at least invite me to sit down first?"  
  
She blushed at her rudeness. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. Of course you can sit down."  
  
They sat down across from each other, as Harry looked around and gave a whistle.  
  
"This is nice. Better then the normal ones definitely. I think I'll like enjoy staying here for the rest of the trip," he said.  
  
She shook her head as she said, "Harry, you can't. This is-"And then it hit her.  
  
"You've been made Head Boy!" She exclaimed.  
  
He gave a smirk. "You know Hermione, for being the smartest witch at school, I'd think you would've figured it out sooner," he said, teasing her.  
  
"Hey!" She said smiling, as she playfully kicked him.  
  
She couldn't help but notice how her best friend had definitely grown over the summer. He was taller, although his messy, black hair was still the same. Those captivating eyes were somewhat darker, but had a sparkle in them. His body most certainly buffed out. Not a lot, just enough so that she could see his muscles through the shirt that he was wearing. It was probably due to Quidditch, no doubt.  
  
"Oh Harry this is going to be great!" She said excitedly.  
  
"So where's Ron?" She asked, suddenly remembering her other best friend out of all the excitement.  
  
"He's in the compartment at the back," He said, sitting back lazily, relaxing. "He's with his new girlfriend, Lavender," he said.  
  
"Oh my god! Ron has a girlfriend? Well that's great!" She said, feeling happy for her friend. "So where did they meet?"  
  
"Well, we were going to buy our school supplies, and we kinda ran into her, and then I guess things just kinda hit it off between the two of them."  
  
"Oh. . .that's nice." Hermione said.  
  
The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, signaling that there were only a few minutes before it left.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
It was rather uncomfortable and awkward sitting there in silence.  
  
Of course Hermione felt most awkward since she usually talked the whole time on their train trip to Hogwarts. But for some reason, she was at a loss for words this time.  
  
Maybe it was the intense silence.  
  
Or maybe it was a pair of intense, emerald eyes staring at her.  
  
She turned and looked out the window, trying to ignore the gaze, her shoulder-length, wavy hair turning with her, draping around her like a blanket.  
  
**#####################################**  
  
::She has changed a lot over the summer, although she says she's still the same:: thought Harry.  
  
He was stunned at her beauty when he first saw her in the compartment. She had grown more beautiful this past summer, if that was even possible. She curved out perfectly, and her hair was tamed into silky, wavy locks that were gracefully framing her face and enshrouded her like a cloak. Her cheeks were flustered from all the exciting news earlier.  
  
He knew she was uncomfortable with him staring at her, and that he probably shouldn't be staring at her like that, but he couldn't help it.  
  
She was beautiful. Perfect. Especially when she smiled or laughed. She was like a magnificent piece of art.  
  
No. . .better yet. . .she was a goddess.  
  
::Awww bloody hell! I'm tired of being the shy, quiet one.:: was his last thought before the train blew its whistle once more and started going.  
  
**############################**  
  
**####Lime scene ahead! Warning!#######**  
  
Both of them were taken off guard and tried to find something to hang on to.  
  
Thanks to his quick Quidditch reflexes, he was able to hang on and keep his balance.  
  
It was a different story for Hermione.  
  
She gave an "Ooff," and flew off her seat, slamming right into Harry.  
  
She had landed in Harry's lap, and she was kneeling with each of his legs on either side of hers.  
  
"Ouch," she said, as she looked up to see if Harry was okay.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I guess I was startled and couldn't hang on," she said as she gave him a smile of embarrassment."  
  
She instantly shut up as she saw the expression on his face.  
  
Or more like what she saw in his eyes.  
  
They were dark and were looking at her in a somewhat predatorily way. It made her nervous.  
  
"Uhh. . .Harry?" She asked, bringing a hand to his cheek to see if he was alright.  
  
She was surprised when he took in a breath when she touched his cheek and closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you. . .are you okay?" She asked, stuttering and feeling scared.  
  
She withdrew her hand from his cheek, or at least she tried to.  
  
His hand was holding hers against his cheek at the moment, and then he opened his eyes, still holding the same expression that had made her nervous before.  
  
"Harry. . .wha- what are you doing?" she asked in a mere whisper now.  
  
"You know. . ." he spoke, for the first time since she had fallen in his lap.  
  
"I think," he said as he leaned towards her, their faces mere inches from touching, "that waiting for the past six years deserves some kind of reward," he whispered to her in a deep and husky voice that she had never heard from him before.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about. . ." she said, confused. She had never seen this side of him before.  
  
It was dark and seductive.  
  
It was daring and bold.  
  
It was tempting and she was falling for him. . .  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. . ." he whispered to her, breaking her thoughts.  
  
He looked so delicious just laying there, his hair all ruffled up, his eyes were dark and enticing.  
  
And with her body pressed tightly up against his muscled body didn't help either.  
  
She suddenly thought of his lips the way she never did before.  
  
They suddenly seemed so welcoming.  
  
Tempting. . .  
  
Waiting. . .  
  
For her to give in. . .  
  
And she got her wish.  
  
As a pair of warm, soft lips touched her own.  
  
She gave a low moan, but it was enough for him to hear.  
  
His hands had found their way around her waist, and her hands had found theirs around his neck.  
  
It was too much to resist.  
  
She was straddling him now, him holding her tightly.  
  
Their kiss had turned from gentle and mild to fierce and passionate, full of want.  
  
She didn't understand all these feelings. She didn't understand how and why he was making her feel this way. He was only her best friend after all. But, at the moment, she actually enjoyed being more. She was confused, but that didn't stop her.  
  
For some reason she couldn't get enough of him, even if it was only a kiss, and one of her hands came up and went through his soft, black hair on its own, and the other found itself on his chest, softly trailing up and down on his muscles.  
  
She laughed when he gave a growl and kissed her even harder.  
  
She felt him massaging her back in circles, while the other hand traced her curves seductively.  
  
"Harry. . ." she said, relishing in his treatment.  
  
And then it hit her.  
  
::Oh Merlin! What am I doing with Harry? Oh Merlin, this is soo wrong! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!:: She thought.  
  
She gave a push, but her mere push didn't make Harry let go of his strong grip on her.  
  
She gave another push and this time it caught his attention.  
  
"What?" He said, thinking why she did that.  
  
"Harry, please let me go," Hermione replied as calmly as she could. Although that was hard considering how she was breathing erratically and her face was flustered.  
  
"Why?" he asked her stupidly.  
  
She gave an annoyed growl and said, "Harry Potter, let me go this instant!"  
  
And with that she mustered all the power she had at the moment, and pushed herself away from him so that she was now standing and he was still laying back, staring up at her lazily.  
  
"I-I think I'll go see Ron and Lavender. . ." Hermione said nervously, as she quickly opened the compartment door and closed it.  
  
She was in such a rush to get out, that she didn't hear Harry say, "You don't know it yet. . .but you will be mine. . .you will come to me, too. . .willingly. . ."  
  
**############################  
  
Angel: Pheewww! Wow, I can't believe this chappie took 7 pages! Woo-hoo! I must be on a roll!!! :) See? That was worth the wait, wasn't it? **

**Temptress: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Angel: Admit it, I'm good. . . **

**Temptress: ::mumbles:: **

**Angel: I can't hear you! **

**Temptress: Okay, you're good. . .sheesh! **

**Angel: Heheh! :) **

**Temptress: Well, please read and review or no updates! **

**Angel: ::nods:: uh-huh, what she said.  
  
::Angel And Temptress:: **


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Capture

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Finally, the 3rd chappie, bet you've been waiting for it, haven't you? . . . hehehe. **

**Temptress: Hey guys, we're back **

**Angel: and with the 3rd chappie. **

**Temptress: Thank you, for all the people who reviewed **

**Angel: and kept us going. **

**Temptress: You gave us the motivation and support **

**Angel: for our story. **

**Temptress: Oh, by the way just to let you know, from now on we're going to take turns writing chapters. **

**Angel: For example, Temptress will be writing this chapter and I will be writing the next one and so on. **

**Temptress: Yuppers. **

**Angel: looks at Temptress strangely Oooookay . . . **

**Temptress: Newayz, on with the chappie by moi!!! **

**Angel: What she means is, on with THE story by US! **

**Temptress: Whatever, just read the story by us (A.K.A. chapter by moi). **

**Angel: Grrrr . . . just read and review!! **

**Temptress: cough-PMS-cough  
  
Disclaimer: Angel: WE DON'T OWN THE FREAKIN' CHARACTERS OF HP, SO DON'T SUE US!!! **

**Temptress: As I told you before, it's PMS, but ditto.  
  
)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$)$  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Capture  
**  
As Hermione shakily walked out of the Heads compartment, she leaned back on the door and sighed. ::Oh Merlin! What the hell was I thinking? Ok, fine. I admit I wasn't thinking, but now what do I do? Harry Potter, one of my best friends, just KISSED me! And I kissed him back! I don't know if there is a solution to all of this drama:: she sighed, her skin still burning, where Harry had kissed her. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she liked the kiss, and she wanted more. She sighed once more. She didn't want to have to think about him, so she thought of going to visit the new couple, Ron and Lavender. But then again, she didn't really want to see what was going on in the compartment with just the two of them. So, she decided to walk around and see her other friends.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 15 minutes. Please leave all of your belongings on the train, to be picked up and brought to your designated towers. Thank-you," said the train conductor. (A/N: Phew!! Took me a while to find out what those train people are called. Hehehe.)  
  
"15 minutes?!" shrieked Hermione. ::I'm not even dressed, yet. What a great day this turned out to be!:: she thought sarcastically as she was heading toward one of the restrooms, but then remembering that she didn't have her robes with her. ::Oh shoot! They're in the Heads compartment!:: she thought warily. She didn't want to go, but if she wanted to get her robes, then she had to face him.  
  
She was trudging up to the compartment very slowly. Dreading every minute that will bring her closer to the one whom she had wanted to get away from.  
  
She was only about three feet away, but in her opinion, she was right in front of it almost instantly. ::Ok, here goes nothing:: Hermione thought. Bracing herself for what was to come. As she opened the compartment door, she momentarily saw a shadow. But dismissed the idea and found an empty room. Glad that he wasn't in there, she jogged up to her trunk and found her black robes, bearing the Gryffindor crest.  
  
As she walked out of the compartment, a hand grabbed her from behind and dragged her into another compartment. She tried to scream, but, unfortunately, a hand was clamped over her mouth very tightly.  
  
::Oh, dear sweet Merlin! What's going on? Oh my gosh!!! I can't breath. I can't breath!!:: she kept on thinking to herself. She was trying to draw in some air, but his hand was tightly secured over her mouth. She tried to kick him, punch him, do any kind of bodily harm. She didn't care what happened, or what she hit. She just wanted to get out of there. She was struggling to get out of his tight grasp, but he held on tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. I will not harm you. I just want to make you mine . . ." a husky voice growled near her ear. Loosening the grip on her mouth, so she was able to breathe once again. He frightened her a lot . . . and she didn't like being frightened. Not one bit.  
  
"Let go of me! Don't you dare touch me!" Hermione threatened, but it came out as a shallow whisper.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she snarled menacingly.  
  
"I already told you. I want to make you mine," he murmured in her ear as he turned her around. What she saw was totally unexpected.  
  
"You . . ." she gasped staring at her captive.  
  
**##########**

**A/N: Hehehe! That is where I leave you. I think that is a very good cliffhanger, don't you? **

**Temptress: Well, here is the 3rd chapter written by yours truly. And I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Tata for now! My faithful reviewers! But 'tis not the end, nor the beginning of a story that some will treasure in their hearts throughout the years. So until next time . . . **

**Angel: ::--:: You are such a drama queen . . . **

**Temptress: True . . . but you know you still love me this way. **

**Angel: sighs Yeah, but why me? **

**Temptress: Don't make me sound like a bad thing! **

**Angel: I don't have to do it, you do it yourself. **

**Temptress: Whatever . . . well, remember to read and review. **

**Angel: And I'll give you a cookie if you do! =D  
  
::Angel and Temptress:: **


	4. Chapter 3: Of Fighting Conflicts and Con

**A/N: Hey! Angel here. And back with the 3rd chappie! Sorry it took so long to update. It has nothing to do with the reviews for we had more then enough to continue updating. Which reminds me...I'd like to thank all the reviewers who stuck with us. Here's as promised...a new chapter and cookies!!! ::Hands reviewers cookies:: There ya go! :)  
  
Angel: As you know, we will be taking turns writing the chapters, therefore this time it's my turn. But unfortunately, I've been having a major case of writer's block...major, major. Heheh... "  
  
Temptress: Excuses, excuses....  
  
Angel: shut up, it's not as if you haven't been through the same thing before...all writers go through it one point or another.  
  
Temptress: Nope...never been through it ever. ::innocent face::  
  
Angel: Peaaaleeeaasssseeee....don't go through that perfect act with me, that's my job remember? Hence the name "Angel?"  
  
Temptress: Hmmm...you got a point there... ::shrugs:: Still...  
  
Angel: ::rolls eyes:: Whatever...  
  
Temptress: O well, on with the story....  
  
Angel: ::pushes Temptress out of the way:: Yes, the chappie by yours truly, moi...  
  
Temptress: Hey! That's my saying!  
  
Angel: Sure it is...but who writes the longer chappies?  
  
Temptress: Hey! My chappie was only shorter because...I wanted it that way...yeah  
  
Angel: ::smirks:: Sure you did...any who, on with the story and plz R&R my faithful reviewers!  
  
Temptress: ::twitches:: You mean OUR reviewers!!!  
  
Angel: Uh huh, yea, same difference  
  
Temptress: Grrr...ANGEL!!! ::starts chasing Angel::  
  
Angel: ::smiles sweetly:: Yes Temptress? Kay, enjoy the chappie! ::runs away::  
  
Temptress: ::stops:: yea...ditto ::starts chasing again::  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, we do not own Hp characters...  
  
Harry and Draco: ::Bangs on door:: Let us out!!!!  
  
Angel: ::innocent face:: Hmm...I don't hear anything, do you Temptress?  
  
Temptress: ::smirks:: Nope...don't hear a thing  
  
Chapter 3: Of Fighting Conflicts and Confusing Desire  
  
**"You!!" She screamed out in fury, "You jerk!"  
  
The blonde only smirked at her as she yelled at him.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember my name being any of those," He replied to her arrogantly.  
  
Hermione gave an angry growl, which only seemed to amuse the Slytherin even more.  
  
"C'mon Granger, did you actually think I would want a Mudblood like you?" Draco said.  
  
Normally she would've been insulted at him calling her a Mudblood, but under the circumstances, she was actually quite relieved at his answer.  
  
"So...this was just some sick, cruel joke? You don't actually want me?" She asked, fierce, brown eyes boring into his cold, gray ones.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Granger," was all he said.  
  
"Hmph," She said as she straightened herself and prepared to leave the compartment, and being the calm person that she was, she resisted from pouncing on him and beating the crap out of him. "Well then," she said, "now that you've had your little fun, I'll be going and hope to NEVER see you again," she practically yelled, as she straightened the skirt she was wearing, pissed that she never even got the chance to change into her robes yet.  
  
"Good da-...." She started to say, but got cut off as she looked up to see his eyes take in her body.  
  
And the way he was looking at her didn't comfort her one bit.  
  
"Errr...Malfoy?" She asked cautiously, wanting to make the question sound angry, but her fear turned it into nothing more then a mere whisper.  
  
He was leaning lazily against one side of the wall, while she leaned on the one across it. His hair was down and not slicked back like she had known him to do it, and he had definitely grown over the summer, his toned muscles showing through his muscle shirt proved that.  
  
::Ahhh, what am I doing, checking Draco out like this...wait, did I just call him by his first name? Something is definitely wrong with me::  
  
She thought furiously as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the blonde hottie.  
  
::Whatever, this is getting way too creepy for me::  
  
She thought as she reached her right hand out towards the door handle of the compartment they were in.  
  
She gasped as a hand roughly grabbed her right wrist and she felt herself being slammed against the wall. Her eyes widened in shock and anger.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY!!!???" She screamed out, "LET GO OF M-"She said screaming again, struggling rigorously to get out of his grips, but was cut off when a pair of lips hungrily attacked hers.  
  
She gave another gasp of surprise, which only allowed him to deepen the kiss.  
  
Without knowing it, the Head Girl gave a moan, and could feel him smirking against her, as she put her arms around his neck, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
:: Oh merlin, this is sooo wrong::  
  
Hermione thought, as the steamy kiss continued between her and her "enemy."  
  
::I have to...stop...::  
  
She thought, but at the time it was too tempting, and also the fact that she was being pushed up against the wall by his hard, muscled body didn't help either.  
  
She didn't know what was going on at the moment, but her body was all for it, while her head yelled at her to stop.  
  
And just when she felt like she was going to faint from lack of air, he broke the kiss, and pulled back to look at her.  
  
Her face was flustered and she was breathing fast, with her pink, swollen lips slightly parted, and she was leaning heavily against the wall as if she would fall without it. Her brown eyes were dark and held a tint of embarrassment, shock, and...desire...  
  
He gave a smug smile, proud that he had done all that to her.  
  
She stood there, leaning against the wall, breathing erratically, which made them sound like uneven pants. When the kiss was broken, she opened her eyes to see amused, gray eyes looking back at her.  
  
::Say something! Yell at him or something!::  
  
Her mind thought. 'But admit it, you know you enjoyed that.' A voice inside her said. A voice that was very much like hers. And what it said was true. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Although his actions were very abrupt, she couldn't deny the fact that some part of her enjoyed it...and was even disappointed when he stopped.  
  
"W-what...." Was all she could say.  
  
She couldn't speak, only watch as he leaned in closer, his mouth above her ear, breathing teasingly at her ear.  
  
"So maybe I lied when I said I didn't want you." He told her in a husky voice, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"M-"She tried to say, struggling to get out of this situation, fighting with her inner self.  
  
"Draco.." He interrupted her. "It's Draco..." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Draco..." She whispered aloud, saying it as if it was a new word to her.  
  
He grinned, liking the sound of his name on her lips.  
  
The sharp, swift force of pain came upon his face as Hermione's hand landed on his cheek.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" She yelled, as she gave him a hard push, and grabbed the door handle.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again." She told him in a threatening voice, before she opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
He wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth, and licked his lips, smirking, still remembering the sweet taste of her lips. He opened the door just in time to see her turn around a corner, his eyes looking after her hungrily.  
  
"I highly doubt that Miss Granger...I highly doubt that..." He said in a low voice.  
  
With that he walked out of the compartment to find his comrades.  
  
Sure he didn't make Head Boy this year, but suddenly he was looking forward to this year at Hogwarts.  
  
**Angel: ::breathes out in relief:: Wow...glad that's done with. Hmm...5 pages this time...not bad I guess...  
  
Temptress: ::rolls eyes:: Don't get all cocky now...  
  
Angel: ::smiles sweetly:: I'm not  
  
Temptress: Whatever.  
  
Angel: Whoa, is it just me, or are hormones getting high up in here?  
  
Temptress: Uh huh, you said it. :p  
  
Angel: Poor Mione, school hasn't even started yet, and she's already been kissed by two of the hottest guys in Hogwarts.  
  
Temptress: You call that poor? Lucky is more like it...  
  
Angel: Heheh, I guess, but you know she can't have both...  
  
Temptress: ::smirks:: Or can she...?  
  
Angel: ::evil smile:: Hmmm...why Temptress, you've just given me great ideas for the coming chappies.  
  
Temptress: O.O Really? OOOhhhh!!! What is it?  
  
Angel: Uh uh uh, not telling...  
  
Temptress: Awwww, c'mon...  
  
Angel: Nope, not telling.  
  
Temptress: Awww, ok, well any who...  
  
Angel: Yeah, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie and plz R&R!!!  
  
Temptress: Ditto  
  
Angel: Well, your turn nxt Temptress...  
  
Temptress: Uh huh...  
  
::Angel and Temptress:: **


	5. Chapter 4: Newfound Voices

**Angel:** Hey guys! I'm back! School's out and I can write again!  …Sad to say this fic may possibly cease to be a co-fic. Temptress has gone off on a summer vaca, and therefore she is currently not here to write this chappie, as it is her turn to write it. Fear not though, I'm taking over, as I'm very much at home and bored… :mutters-lucky Temptress-: not to say that I'm not happy that I get to write again…ok, anywho, enough about me, on with the chappie, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: blahblahblah…don't own any hp characters or I wouldn't be here just dreaming about them…blahblahblah…

**Chapter 4: Newfound Voices**

**&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" yelled the panicking Head Girl, as she ran back into Her Head Girl compartment from Ron and Lavender's compartment, so worried about being late that she had presently forgotten about the previous incident that had occurred in the same place that she was currently trying find her robes and clothes.

:Got to hurry: thought the brunette as she hastily put on her Hogwarts robe over her skirt and blouse, running chaotically about, getting ready since the announcements came on 10 minutes ago, saying that there were 20 minutes left until they reached the school.

She had just finished closing her trunk when the train came to a sudden halt, stopping completely, at the same time, knocking her off her balance and landing face first into the hard floor.

"Oww…" She grimaced at the pain and tried to get up, using her arms to lift herself up, when her face lifted up to see two black shoes. She followed them up, looking at a robe, finally trailing up to see the Head Boy badge, and then into a face, looking into a pair of amused emerald orbs.

"Need some help there?"

She shook her head as if to shake herself out of the trance that she had been in and blushed, suddenly realizing that she had been checking him out, and that morning's incident replayed in her head, causing a brighter blush, if that was even possible.

She quickly stood up and straightened her robe, feeling quite self-conscious at the moment, then cleared her throat, feeling nervous again at the silence between them and that he had said nothing, only stood there looking her, his eyes seemed to hold a hint of mischief in them.

"Well…umm, let's get going huh, wouldn't want to be late," she told him, giving him a rather timid smile.

She started walking past him when a strong arm held her in place.

"Hang on Hermione," She heard him whisper.

Her heart seemed to increase, beating rapidly as she felt a calloused hand from years of playing Quidditch slowly caress her face.

: Move…stop him…do something: Her conscience screamed at her, but ever since that morning when she first met him in this same compartment, she seemed to have thrown caution to the wind, totally ignoring her conscience, feeling rather than thinking, something that she had never done in her 17 years.

"You have some hair stuck to your face," he whispered to her, gently pushing the few strands of hair that had clung to her face in her midst of rushing.

It seemed like a nice enough gesture, in fact, it looked like a very innocent gesture, a friendly one, merely helping out a friend and pointing something out that one's friend had not noticed.

But this gesture seemed different altogether. Hermione would never have thought that simply having Harry brush away the hair in her face would have such a…flustering effect on her.

:You shouldn't be feeling like this…he's…he's your best friend…:

:But maybe, just maybe, all along you've always known deep down that he's always been more than just your "best friend":

She was so confused, battling between which of the two voices in her head she should listen to.

:Merlin, I'm going insane:

Her thoughts seemed to have stopped abruptly as she felt his hand slide gently, slowly across her face, pushing away her hair. She looked up, only to find that his face was mere inches away from her own, his sweet breath mingling with hers. In the time that she was busy fighting with herself, he had stepped forward, closing the gap that once stood between them. All she had to do was stretch her hand out and she would be able to touch him.

:Don't think like this, he's just brushing away some hair, nothing else:

But, oh how it felt so nice. He should have been done by now. They should have been walking out of the compartment and onto school grounds by now. But instead, he was here, his hand still on her face.

There were no hair strands left in her face, only his hand on her cheek. She felt as if he had permanently burned that spot with his hand.

The way his hand was caressing her face, sliding slowly across her cheek, so sensually, so slowly, burning her face wherever he touched her. That was only half of what was distracting her.

She had gotten trapped within his emerald depths the moment she looked up, and now…she couldn't look away…didn't want to look away.

They twinkled with mischief and something else…she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

His smile no longer seemed friendly and innocent as she had once thought it to be. This smile was different. It teased her, daring her to give in to her desires.

She felt his hand move from her cheek down to her neck, ever so slowly, ever so lightly, causing her to have to bite her lip to hold back a moan.

:What's…what's happening to me: Was the last thing that she could think of.

He trailed down to her collarbone, hesitating for a moment before he moved it to her side, tracing her every curve, his emerald eyes darkening when he finally heard the moan that he had wanted to hear.

"Come on!"

The moment was broken when they heard that, probably from a student yelling to his friend.

:Merlin, I forgot! We're already here! Oh, we're so going to be late: Hermione thought, so caught up with Harry that she had completely forgotten where they were. She tried moving, but the had that had landed on her right hip remained.

"Harry…we have to go, we're going to be late" She said, cringing at how out of breath her voice sounded.

He only smiled at her before he leaned in closer to her.

"What are you do-"

"I do think this will be an interesting year for us," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath blowing teasingly on her neck, his voice holding so many promises, causing a shiver to go through her.

Before she could say anything else, he stepped back, looked at her flustered form, and opened the door to their compartment, and left.

:Did he just smirk at me? What happened to the Harry I knew and loved:

:Don't complain, it's not like he's done something that you haven't enjoyed…:

"Grrr…" She gave a frustrated, confused growl as she shock her head to clear herself of the two newfound voices in her head.

"I'm losing it big time," she mumbled to herself, as she quickly fixed her clothes and hair once more and left the compartment.

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

**Angel: **Pheww! Well, hope you enjoyed this chappie! I have more ideas coming up so just review and the next chappie will be up before you know it! (Cookies for those who review:p )

_Angel_


	6. Chapter 5

**Temptress: cowers under table Please don't hurt me…………I didn't have time to write the last chappie so Angel did….and now I'm doing this one……..and for all the lovely reviewers out there who are still reading this, I'm gonna make sure that this is EXTRA long for u guys……I hope…..hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' 'cept the clothes on my back…..**

**Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Harry. Where's Mione?" Ron asked nonchalantly, getting off the train.

"Um . . . I dunno," said Harry walking to the horseless carriage, a smirk creeping onto his handsome face.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" yelled a flustered Hermione, as she ran to catch up with them.

"Oh, hey," said Ron, as he got into a carriage.

"Where were you guys? Ron and I have been waiting in the other compartment," asked Lavender curiously, as she hurried into the seat next to Ron.

"Sorry I left like that, baby," Lavender whispered huskily into Ron's ear as she kissed him on the cheek, "I was talking to a couple of friends."

"It's ok, love," Ron whispered back, kissing Lavender on the lips rather passionately.

"Ahem," Harry coughed feeling a bit flustered from their little display of affection.

"Sorry, mate," Ron apologized going red.

Lavender just laughed as she noticed Hermione gazing out the window. She looked a little bit flushed. "So . . . Hermione how was your summer? I missed the girls so much. We all seriously need to catch up on the little subject I like to call 'boys'. Like, who's dating who and who snogged both Malfoy and Harry."

Hermione spun around and looked at Lavender as if she grew two heads. "What did you say!" she asked with fear entwined in her voice.

"I just said that we needed to catch up on the latest gossip of guys, like, who's dating who and who's hot and who's not," she said uncertain. Hermione, if it was possible, grew even redder from embarrassment. Her mouth made an "O" shape then she gazed back out the window some more. _How could I think she would say something like that? I'm hallucinating. No one knows about what happened on the train. Or, at least I hope not. I'm not going to let something like that happen again. Harry's one of my best friends and Malfoy is just plain trouble. Ooooooooo . . . but their kisses were soooo good I could just me- What in Merlin's name am I thinking? I know! Maybe, I'm just suffering from malnutrition. I just need to eat something and then I'll be good as new. Then, maybe, cover Harry in chocolate and lick it all of- AAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! What the heck? I think I'm losing my mind! I'm going insa- WOW! Hogwarts looks even more beautiful than I remembered. _She mused after ending her little rant. The beautiful gothic style castle stood erect under the vast black clouds surrounding it. Lightning illuminated the ancient fortress making it look even more majestic than usual.

Just as the carriage lurched into a sudden stop in front of the castle Hermione fell on top of Harry, who was sitting across from her. After the initial shock had worn off chocolate brown eyes met emerald green ones in an intense staring contest. They were so close. She could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. She could feel his warm breath tingling her face. She could feel the heat rising out through his robe. And suddenly the moment that they had shared on the train hours before seemed so welcoming. So inviting. Their lips were only an inch apart and steadily getting closer . . . closer . . . closer. But he didn't ravage her lips as they had both wanted the other to do. No. Instead, he whispered in her ear. His voice was husky and laced with lust that had been filling in him ever since he had met her. His Angel. But he pushed that thought away, for now. "Well, well, well. Never thought we'd find ourselves in the same position so soon."

"Yeah. Coincidences," she giggled unfazed.

"If you two lovebirds are done snogging, will you please hurry up so we can eat? I'm starving over here," joked Ron good-naturedly already getting down from the carriage with Lavender.

Hermione blushed, swiftly getting off of Harry, and hurrying down to where Ron and Lavender were.

She left Harry by himself as he walked to the Great Hall. _Hmmm . . . _Harry mused. _I don't think Hogwarts could look even better. Nor can Hermione. This year is going to be so much interesting. She will be mine. I'm going to make sure of it. _That was his last thought before he entered the Great Hall scanning every head for the woman that had captivated his heart for the past 6 years.

"Hey guys. Good Merlin, I'm starving," exclaimed Harry as he sat across from Hermione.

Hermione tried not to look at him. But was failing very miserably.

"Hm . . . Harry there is something different about you. I can't place a finger on it, but there's something very different," Lavender said thoughtfully, "Don't you think so, Hermione? Don't you think Harry's changed?"

Hermione looked down at her golden plate, yet to be filled with food, and mumbled something.

"Can you say that a little bit louder, Mione? I can't really hear you with all this noise," said Lavender raising her voice.

"Uh, yeah. Harry's changed," repeated Hermione. She chanced a small glance towards Harry and saw him with the faintest smirk.

"Settle down, children. Settle down," Professor Dumbledore said jovially to all of the students.

"Now, before we fill ourselves to the brim, I have a few start of the term notices," his loud voice boomed throughout the entire hall, "The first is for everyone to note that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Hence the name. The second is that I want to present this years Head students. The Head Boy and Head Girl for this year is our very own Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. And last but not least: ooglie booglie boo!" almost at once the four tables contained every kind of food that could make mouths water.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Ron helping himself to every kind of food imaginable.

"Goodness, Ron. It seems like you haven't eaten in forever," teased Harry.

"A growing boy needs his food. Now sod off," grumbled Ron spitting food as he talked. Everyone at the table laughed except Hermione who was disgusted by his 'really bad table manners'.

At long last every one of the dishes had been cleared off the tables and all of the students trudged off to bed claiming that they shouldn't have to walk that far to their respectable towers.

"Harry. Hermione. Where are you guys going off to?" Ron asked sleepily stifling a yawn.

"Ron, you know just as well as I do that the Head students have their own dormitories," explained Hermione. Suddenly it just dawned on Hermione that she would be sharing the same tower as _him._ Harry. The boy – man – that made her knees go weak, her stomach do flip flops, and her mouth water. But she wouldn't let those bother her.

"Hermione? Is something wrong? You look sick all of a sudden. Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Lavender in worry.

"Huh? No . . . I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. Well, we really have to get going. We have classes tomorrow," Hermione spoke quickly. "Come on, Harry."

"Yeah, goodnight guys," Harry trailed off after her.

"Goodnight," Lavender and Ron said simultaneously as they left for Gryffindor tower.

"Well, Mione, can't wait for classes tomorrow. Reckon Snape'll be even worse than the last six years?" chuckled Harry.

"Or really happy because this is your last year," remarked Hermione.

"True," said Harry after thinking about it. _Finally! I get Hermione all to myself. _

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Harry said the password as they reached the portrait.

When the portrait hole opened all they could do was gasp. It was decorated in red and gold. The cackling fireplace made the room more homely and livable. It was about the same size as the Gryffindor tower but without all of the students it seemed a whole lot bigger.

"Whoa! I think I've died and gone to heaven," Harry said in awe, "I'm gonna go and check up my room," he said and ran up the stairs on the left. Now, that left Hermione to gaze around the commons area where she would probably spend most of her time studying. With him.

"HOLY MERLIN!" came a shout from Harry's room. Hermione shot up the steps and ran to see what was going on.

She gasped. It was even more beautiful than downstairs. It was decorated in the same colors but the desks, chairs, and bed were made of mahogany. There seemed to be a soft glow coming from the walls, which made the room seem so peaceful, so serene. _Wow! I wonder if my room is like this._ And with that she raced out of his room to check out hers.

Hermione entered her room unexpectedly as to what it would hold in store. _Oh, Merlin! _She gasped. It was even more beautiful. Although it had the same, distinct features of Harry's room hers had a more feminine and an ethereal look to it.

"Wow! Hermione, it looks even better than my room. Now, I'm feeling jealous," Harry whistled behind Hermione.

"Merlin! Harry! Never sneak up on me again!" yelled a shocked Hermione as she turned around to face him. Bad idea. He was right in front of her. She could even smell his Tommy Hilfiger cologne from where she was standing.

They were both breathing rather raggedly as he lowered his head in a kiss, but he stopped a couple inches from her lips and whispered in a growling voice, "I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight," he said then was about to leave before he added in the same tone, "Sweet dreams."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Temptress: thought I'd end it there did ya? Hahahahaha…..I'm not that mean although this is a good place to end it…..but I have kept all of my faithful reviewers waiting so I have decided to elongate this chappie…..only if you guys review! PEACE OUT! Enjoy the rest of the chappie…….**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione moaned. "Oh, Harry. Merlin, I want you so bad," she gasped out.

Harry was giving her light butterfly kisses around her jaw and dragged his lips lightly down her neck, making a fiery trail that made Hermione shiver in ecstasy under him. Harry groaned, "Hermione, do you know what you do to me?" he asked her as she dug her fingers deeply into his smooth, tan skin of his back.

He slightly nipped at the skin between her neck and shoulder then kissed back up to her mouth. He ravished her lips till it became swollen. But it wasn't enough. Not to Harry. He wanted more.

He savagely tore at Hermione's school shirt, ripping all the buttons out in the process. Her milky white breasts were moving up and down in the same rhythm as her agonizing breathing. Harry stared at this new found flesh and decided to give in to the lust that encompasses most of the male gender. He hurriedly kissed the right breasts and gave the same treatment to the left. He thought that this insatiable hunger for the woman lying underneath him would lessen as time wore on, but low and behold, her moaning and gasping beneath him were taking him over the edge.

Hermione's lips were swollen and slightly parted letting in the irregular breaths that this man had bestowed upon her. He looked so bloody sexy when he stared at her from above their position. His tousled, black hair that was never tidy, his chiseled tan chest which was the work of many years of Quidditch, and his entrancing emerald eyes that looked almost black from the state that they were in. She knew what she wanted and there was nobody in the way to take it from her. She wanted him. And by Merlin she was going to have him.

"Harry…….oh, Merlin, Harry," she gasped again as he began sucking on her neck.

"Yes, love?" he asked in a low growl. But what she said, he wasn't prepared for, "Take me now! Please….please don't stop," she moaned, upset that he discontinued his torturous kisses.

"Hermione…..are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything," he said concernedly.

Hermione looked up at him with love felt eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, "Harry, I will never regret doing anything with you."

Harry shivered at the thought of the sin that they were about to commit that night.

"Harry," she said inaudibly, "please take me." Harry looked over at her again and smiled greedily as he lowered his head and began to suck gently on the side of her neck.

Hermione gasped and moved her position on the bed so that he was in between her legs. Harry took this opportunity to remove his hold of her and put his hand on her thigh. She shivered in anticipation as his hand crawled up her leg rather slowly, in her opinion.

"Harry," she was able to say, "stop teasing me……"

After one last look at the woman beneath him he had shed off the remainder of his clothes as well as Hermione's.

He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at his beautiful angel. She was breathing hard and staring up at him with lust-filled eyes. He smiled sincerely and removed some hair that were sticking to her face at the moment. He, then, lowered his head and kissed her gently and let his lips linger on hers for a moment before he said, "I don't want to hurt you, Hermione."

Hermione gazed up at him with trust in her eyes, "I trust you, Harry. I know you won't hurt me."

Harry sighed and kept his emerald orbs glued to her brown ones. He moved his knee in between hers and nudged her legs apart. He carefully put his whole weight on her making sure that she wouldn't be crushed. He kept on gazing lovingly at her as he began to enter, but before he did he said the words she had longed to hear from him ever since their first train trip to Hogwarts, "I love –"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Hermione jerked awake from her NC-17 rated dream and quickly shut her alarm clock off. She woke up from a stupor and couldn't remember what the dream was about, but a couple of seconds later her mind had it registered and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. _Oh my goodness! Nooooo…I couldn't have dreamt that. Could I? Harry and I are just friends. That's all we are…just friends. _She reassured herself.

She sat up in bed, the covers pooling around her, as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched out her body. She moved to get out of bed but noticed someone else's presence as the morning sunlight filtered through the maroon colored curtains.

She gasped, "Harry! What are you doing here," she blushed as she remembered last nights dream.

Harry stood stock-still at her doorway, gazing at her through lust-filled eyes as he shut the door behind him and strode over to her bed.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Temptress: Phew! That took a while to finish. But I never realized how fun this chapter would be. So, here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm really sorry for the cliffy, but can't a temptress have a little fun once in a while. smiles innocently It's already 12:39 in the morning and I'm not tired yet. I had soooo much fun with this chappie and I hope it shows in my work. crosses fingers Well, Angel and I hope you guys enjoyed it and please read and review. The more reviews we get the longer the chappies will become….well, maybe. :p**

**I just wanted to give a few shout outs to the people in my life who have pushed me to my limits to try and get this chapter out coughs:**

**Angel a.k.a Jen: thanks for encouraging me to finish the chappie even though I didn't have any inspirations **

**Sandra: u were always telling me to update as fast as I could and go on with the story so I wouldn't disappoint my reviewers. Well, I hope they're not disappointed now……hehehe BTW: Snape is soooo ugly…..u must be blind if u thought he was HOT! Hehehehe…….sorry, I needed to get that out of my system….**

**Viri: I don't know what to say other than 'u rock'…..u also encouraged me to finish this…..**

**Lyn: if it wasn't for your perverted ways I don't think any of this lime would have been any better….lol**

**And to that special guy in my life: he doesn't know who he is, but all my friends do (or so I hope)….well, if it wasn't for the fact that you're in my dreams every night, I don't know if I would have even done a lime…you're the basic inspiration that has even got me doing this. You're awesome…..**


	7. Chapter 6:A Long Day And More Frustratio

**Angel:** Come on people, admit it, you sooo missed me. :winks: Just kidding. But I know you did miss my long chappies, although I have to say, I suppose Temptress's previous chappie made up for her absence. Okay, now on with the next chappie by yours truly! (If you thought the last chapter was a nose bleed, get more tissues, cause this one's gonna blow you away!) Enjoy, my faithful readers! .

**Disclaimer: Hah! Like I'd be lucky enough to own the hotties known as Draco and Harry. In fact, I don't have the luck to own ANY of the HP characters…. :sighs: Sadly, it's true, I own nothing but my imagination and half of this fic….**

**Chapter 6: A Long Day And More Frustration**

**000000000000**

"H-Ha-Harry?" She stuttered in a none too intelligent way, not really noticing that she had nearly jumped out of bed at the sight of him and at the thought of him in her room no less! _I must have forgotten to lock the door yesterday!_

He merely continued looking at her, his elbow leaning ever so casually against her door. "Just thought I'd come by to see how you were. You had pleasant dreams last night I'm hoping," he said, a slight quirk on the corner of his mouth, as he saw her face turn to new levels of red that he had never seen before.

"I-it-I slept well, thank you for asking," She replied somewhat slowly.

"Mione, are you stuttering? Well, that's a first!" He said as he laughed out loud, his lithe form shaking from the laughs.

It was then that Hermione Granger realized that she had never found pajamas sexy until now. But then again, they weren't just plain old pajamas, oh no, they were pajamas worn by Harry Potter, and if you were The Harry Potter, ANYTHING looked sexy on you. _Now imagine him with nothing on but a- Ahhh, no! Bad Hermione Bad!_

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!"

The Head Girl snapped out of her own conflicted mind as she looked at the raven-haired Head Boy.

"Um, yes," She replied, acting as if she had been paying attention to what he said.

"So, what do you think of it?" He asked her.

"Right…I-Oh, seriously Harry, if you're here to embarrass me because I'm not too "smart" at this hour in the morning, then go away!" The grumpy witch informed him finally, feeling embarrassed and frustrated at being some source of amusement for him and for not being her usual smart, quick-witted self that she always was in class.

She stood there, hands on her hips, expecting for him to laugh again, but it never came. Instead, his face had turned into a serious and intense expression, as he got out of his comfortable leaning position earlier, and began walking towards her slowly.

"It may be early in the morning, but surely you don't think I woke up early and took the trouble of coming here into your room just so I could ridicule or "embarrass" you as you so bluntly put it," he said calmly, as he took two steps towards her.

"I-I-I don't understand," she said, confusion in her voice. She tried to walk towards, do anything, but in a blink of an eye, he was already there in front of her, his heat and body way too close and in her personal space for it to be a normal "just friends" kind of thing.

He gave a soft laugh, his warm breath caressing her face. "Honestly, if anyone saw you now, they would never think for one second that you are the smartest witch of our time."

_Hey, take that back!_ Only, the angry words and thought never escaped her mind much less from her lips. Before she could even frown at the insult, she stopped thinking, stopped doing anything when she felt a warm, calloused finger reaching up and gently touching her cheek. _Oh my._

"Hermione"

"Yes?" She asked somewhat breathlessly, having trouble forming thoughts with the way his finger was torturing the hot skin of her cheek, much less form words and speaking them aloud.

"Didn't yesterday show you anything about how I feel about you?" He whispered softly, capturing her brown orbs in his own emerald ones.

When she didn't reply, he continued, "Yesterday, on the train, in the Heads compartment…" he stopped right there, letting the words sink into her.

He had no idea however, how deeply it sunk into her. It was like she got struck by lightening the instant he spoke those words, yesterday's event flashing before her eyes, showing her every event and detail, from her arrival at the platform to her snogging Harry in his lap. This was more then she could handle, having never had any experience as intense and lustful as this, not even when she went through that time dating Viktor.

There was a slight frown on his handsome face now as Harry mistook her silence for hesitation. "What I'm trying to say is well-" but he never got to finish his sentence.

Hermione couldn't take this. She couldn't take his rambling either, so she did the only thing that came to her mind. Catching him off guard, she quickly stood on tippy toes and crushed her lips against his, feeling him stiffen at the sudden attack…a very pleasant one at that. His senses seemed to come back real soon to him though, for within 30 seconds, their kiss had gone from one-sided to two lips devouring each other in a fury of passion and desire.

She didn't know if she could take this, the heat consuming them was unbearable. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him, grabbing a hold of his neck and holding onto him.

He had expected anger or perhaps confusion when he entered her room this morning when he planned to tell her how he felt about her, but never this, not that it was a bad thing. In fact, it was the best thing that could happen to him. Her lips were so soft and sweet against his, bringing his desire and senses to overload. He grabbed her waist with one arm, crushing her body against his, breasts pressed tight against his chest, while the other hand wondered idly to the back of her head as his fingers entwined with soft, brown curls, leaning her back for more, deepening the kiss.

If desire could burn, ashes would have surrounded Harry and Hermione now, for Hermione's whole room was aflame with their desire for each other.

"Harry," She moaned aloud, not knowing what she was asking for, but she knew that this kiss and the close contact of their bodies alone were not enough to satisfy her.

As if understanding what she was asking for, air was knocked out of Hermione for a split second, and the next thing she knew, she had been pushed up against a wall. Their kiss finally ended there, each one panting for air as they became locked into a staring contest.

Just like that however, he tore his gaze away from her. A low moan escaped her as she felt a pair of warm, moist lips make contact with her neck, and she leaned back against the wall, giving him more access to the skin there.

He kissed and nipped at her neck, sometimes so roughly that it almost stung, but in a most pleasant way. She clutched onto his shoulders tight as he sucked on her pulse, feeling lightheaded and other intense sensations that he had awakened within her.

He gave a loud moan as she accidentally moved a bit, her sacred spot touching his most dangerous zone at the moment. Encouraged by his moan, she did it again and again, letting out a small yelp when an arm swiftly picked up her left leg and wrapping it around his waist, touching him there again, and this time they both moaned aloud at the very intimate contact. Catching on, Hermione took her other leg and wrapped it around his waist as well, his arms cupping her bottom and pushing her effortlessly against the wall.

"Harry," the flustered Head Girl moaned aloud, as he slammed her into the wall, their hips grinding into each other, the friction causing pure agony and ecstasy for the both of them.

She couldn't think now, only feel. The only thing she could do was hold onto him and thrust back. Her greed for his touch increased by the second. He slammed against her again causing the wall to shake with his rough movement, sending little bolts of pleasure into her, each grind and feel taking air out of her, not that she cared at the moment. Her pleasure was to the point of pain now as she felt a knot in her stomach, as if needing some sort of release, and she noticed at the same time that their grinds were becoming faster, harder, and more desperate. Every push seemed to drive the Gryffindor Head Girl into the wall, possibly leaving bruises on her back, but she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she didn't even feel it, she only felt the need to deepen their contact with each other, and if it weren't for the clothes they had on right now, they would've been shagging.

"Merlin, Harry…" She moaned wantonly into his ear, taking one hand to go under his shirt and flicking one of his nipples, causing a husky "Bloody hell' to come from his red, swollen lips.

She was so close, she didn't exactly know close to what, but she was almost there, the tension in her nether regions tightening into a knot. Just one more push, one more touch. She somehow sensed that he was near the peak too.

Just one more touch…

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

"No!" shouted the witch as she sat up in bed and took her anger out on the snooze button, hitting it with a "Wham."

"I was so close!" She yelled aloud, then gasped and blushed at what she had just said, bringing her hand to her mouth out of shame. She looked around with panic as if afraid that someone had heard.

_Okay, I'm in my room. This is not another dream is it? Ouch! Okay, that pinch was definitely real, a bit too real actually._

A sigh escaped the seventeen-yr.-old brunette as she tiredly turned her head towards the quiet alarm clock. The time 6:30 shone brightly in red, glowing digits on her clock.

That had been so weird. Never before had Hermione Granger experienced a dream within another dream. Now, everything had looked as it was before, then suddenly remembering something, the teen jumped out of bed and ran for her door. When she turned the knob to see that it was locked, she gave out another sigh of relief. Okay, this time was definitely no dream, mainly because the pinch had been too painful to be in a dream, her bedroom door had been locked, but most importantly, there was no Harry Potter in her bedroom. She went back to her bed again, and sat down holding a pillow tight to her chest.

This was so wrong on so many levels. First off, she was the Head Girl and Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake, and those two reasons alone were enough to show why she should not be lusting after her best friend. On the other hand, Harry hadn't been "just a friend" during their rather intimate moment in the Heads compartment yesterday. No, this was wrong, just wrong. She was Head Girl and therefore would not and **_could not_** do it.

At the moment, said Head Girl was **_VERY_** frustrated…sexually frustrated that is.

_Since when do **I** think about things like these?_

_Since you've noticed how much he's grown of course._

_No, not with the voices again!_

She knew she was hallucinating. Or was she? Though she had always be in denial about it, she had definitely not been blind to the way Harry had filled out throughout the years, the way his handsome face still remained the same, but the gangly, skinny, awkward boy that she once knew had grown into a young man with a lithe body, strong muscles hidden underneath the frame due to Quidditch no doubt, oh and those hands…those rough, calloused, torturing hands, oh what he could do with the-

_No! Get your mind out of the gutter Hermione! _She scolded herself, shaking her head as if to shake away such a **_naughty_** and tempting thought as that.

She gave a moan of frustration, squishing her face into her pillow and letting out a frustrated yell. She then laid back down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She had never been more confused and frustrated in her life. She was feeling so many things, not knowing which ones were real and which ones were caused by the dream. She cared for him, this she knew. The moment the "Golden Trio" had been formed, she cared deeply for Harry and Ron, not knowing what to do if anything ever happened to them. However…she discovered in 5th year that her feelings for Harry were beginning to differ greatly from how she felt for Ron. Thinking that it was just a result from too many classes and tests, Hermione quickly shoved the thought away deep inside her head. It worked greatly. In fact, Hermione never thought about it again…until yesterday.

"Curse it!" She yelled aloud, grabbing one of her many pillows and through it roughly against the door, the pillow making a soft "thud" and falling against the door.

Breakfast wasn't even served yet, not for another hour at least, but Hermione had always been, well, Hermione, getting up earlier then needed, so that she could do all the morning necessities without needing to rush, and then if she had extra time, maybe read ahead or start assignments early.

_Not today._ She thought miserably, too tired and confused to focus on anything. Maybe just for today, she would sleep for another half an hour extra. She would still have plenty of time to do everything else later.

_I'll worry about it later._

Rolling to the center of her bed, she started feeling drowsy again, when a sudden thought came to her head and she gave a gasp.

_How am I EVER going to face Harry later! _And with that thought in mind, the smartest witch of her time gave another groan into her pillow, and soon after, let sleep claim her.

**0000000000000**

"Ahh…that was refreshing," Hermione exclaimed aloud, as she swung the door wide open, hot steam coming out of the bathroom. She then began changing into her typical Hogwarts uniform. Then with a finish, she put on her school robes and proudly pinned the Head Girl Badge onto her robe.

After about ten more minutes of dressing and brushing her hair, the Head girl began putting her schedule, schoolbooks, parchments, and quills into her school bag.

_There, all done!_ She thought, feeling rather cheerful this morning. She had woken up refreshed and relaxed. The shinning sunrays shone through her window, showing that it was a beautiful day. She was ready for her first day.

Having everything that she needed, she walked to the door, unlocking and opening it, about to walk out when she tripped rather hard, her schoolbag falling off her shoulders during the fall and now her books laid in a midst of chaos in front of her door. She winced as she felt a pain on her left knee. That was the last straw for her cheerfulness. So much for a happy start. So she did what anybody would do if they had fallen four times before classes even started, she lost her temper.

_Damn it! I haven't even started classes yet and I've already fallen four times already!_ She thought crossly, using her hands to support her while she stood up.

But then again, falling and standing up was too common, so of course it was only more interesting when the grumpy witch lifted her head up to meet with amused, green eyes.

_No…this cannot be happening…**AGAIN**! _Hermione groaned inwardly.

"Need some help there?" came a deep voice that she knew all too well.

"No! I mean, that's okay," she replied nervously, getting herself off the floor at once and immediately began to collect her spilled belongings, quickly pushing them into the bag, the whole time keeping her eyes on her things and the floor, not ready to make eye contact yet.

"Well, let's get going shall we, wouldn't want to be late for breakfast huh? Of course Ron's probably already there," she babbled after picking up her things and walking rather briskly towards the portrait hole, laughing nervously at her own joke.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

_Say my name again…NO! Ahhh, got to stop, okay, just keep on walking and don't look at him!_ "No…everything's fine! Better hurry Harry, I'll see you in the Great Hall!" She said, and with that, stepped through the hole and disappeared out of sight, not giving Harry a chance to even speak yet.

**000000000000000**

"Ey Urm-o-ne!" He greeted to her, mouth full of food as usual, when she came and took a seat across from him and Lavender.

"Hello Ron. Hello Lavender," the flushed Head Girl greeted the couple, as she put her bag on the seat next to her and sat down.

"Good Morning Hermione," Lavender greeted back cheerfully, then turned her head to look at Ron and rolled her eyes, turning back to read her magazine.

"Honestly Ron, it would be nice if you talk next time without a mouthful of food in your mouth and some flying out as you speak might I add," the brunette informed her best friend, disgust on her face as she watch him wolf down his breakfast.

"Orry Mione," He told her in a mouthful, specks of yellow eggs flying out, as he continued shoving forkfuls into his mouth, "but ave to urry. Idditch practice thiz morning."

"Darling, I don't think she understood you," the pretty witch informed her boyfriend.

Hermione only looked at him sternly, wondering how he could consume so much food at once without choking.

After a big swallow and taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice, the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain continued, " Speaking of Quidditch, where is Harry? He'd better hurry and get here. He'd better not be late either," He said, before taking a big bite out of a cream pastry.

Both girls only rolled their eyes and looked away.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" the other witch suddenly asked, having been so absorbed in her Teen Witch Magazine, that she had only begun to notice that the Head Girl was brutally stabbing her sausage with a fork, while staring at it with little interest, her mind drifting somewhere else.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, snapping out of her thoughts when she heard the other girl's voice.

"Is something wrong? Your mind seems to be off somewhere today, considering how you've been stabbing at the same sausage in the same spot for the last ten minutes now," she said, putting down her magazine.

"I'm-I'm fine. I guess I'm just not hungry," Hermione said lamely, but it wasn't like it was a total lie. She really wasn't hungry. She just didn't tell her **WHY** she wasn't hungry or rather, **WHOM** she was hungry for… _Ahh! Bad Bad Bad! Stop thinking about **HIM**!_ "S-So, have you guys looked at your schedule yet?" She asked both Ron and Lavender, changing the subject.

"E-"

"Divinations first for me!" Lavender replied cheerfully, cutting off her boyfriend.

Hermione gave an inner cringe at the mention of the subject and put on a forced smile. "Um, that's nice," she replied out of politeness.

She gave a small jump when the witch across from her gave a small shriek-like laugh.

"Oh please, Hermione! I so know that you hate the class, although I couldn't imagine why," Hermione rolling her eyes when she heard that, " So what about you? What's your first class?"

"Arithmancy with Professor Vector," Hermione said excitedly, not able to hide her love for the subject.

"Eww, now why would you want to take something boring like that?" Lavender asked.

"For your information Lavender, it happens to be-"

"Good Morning Harry!" Lavender said, having forgotten all about their little argument, causing Hermione to be annoyed for being ignored.

"Mornin' mate," Ron greeted the Head Boy before taking another big bite out of his pastry, white crème oozing out as he bit into it.

"Good Morning Ron. Good Morning Lavender. Good Morning Hermione," the Head Boy greeted the trio.

"Morning," Hermione replied somewhat timidly, though a million thoughts were running through her head.

_What! Why is he acting so normal, as if nothing happened between us! Okay, breathe…in and out. Okay…normal, act normal._

Rather than talk this time, she listened to the cheerful morning chatter exchanged between the other three, well two since no one really understood fully what Ron was saying through his food, while poking at her own food. After ten minutes of eating and talking, the Quidditch Captain dragged Harry out of the Great Hall, muttering something about not having enough time to practice before classes started, and Harry gave the two girls a quick farewell.

"Oh! Divinations starts in fifteen minutes! I want to get there early so that I can get a good seat near Professor Trelawney," she spoke, as she got up and picked up her book bag.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to get going too. I mean, Arithmancy doesn't start for another twenty minutes, but I've got a long way to go," Hermione exclaimed, as she too began picking up her stuff.

"Well, since our classes are in the same way, why don't we talk and have a chitchat?" Lavender said, already going to the other side of the table and dragging the other witch towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"So…tell me," She began the moment they got out of the Great Hall.

"Tell what?" Hermione said, as she tried to get away from the girl's grip, but to no avail.

"Puh-lease," the other girl said loudly, scaring a few second years that were walking by, " Don't act all innocent on me. Besides, I know there's SOMETHING going on between you and Harry."

"Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout! That's absurd!" The Gryffindor Head Girl said in a big rush, causing a Cheshire-like grin to appear on the other witch's face.

"I knew it! Oh, I knew it! You have a CRUSH on Harry!"

"Shhh!" Hermione said, as she quickly clamped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Not so loud" She whispered fiercely, as she looked around the hall and noticed that several students were looking at who had caused such a commotion.

"Besides, I-I don't even know myself. I mean, it's really all confusing. I supposed I do like him, but maybe that's just, well, I don't know," and she began babbling nonsense, on and on.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"What?"

"You're not making any sense at all. It's really a simple question you know, do you like him, or don't you?"

"I-I don't know…" She replied truthfully, "I really don't know." Lavender rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Well, my classroom's right around there. You know, I really think you should get your feelings straight or you won't be able to concentrate on anything else. Love can do that to you, you know."

"Lavender…" She said, shocked that for once, the girl that she had known for seven years, was speaking words of wisdom, and not just about make-up or boys.

"Or hormones, one of the two," she said, giving a shrug.

"Lavender!" The Head Girl said, blushing a bright red at the mention of hormones.

"Okay, whatever. Look, just try to loosen up. It is your last year you know. Besides, if you do, who knows, you might even end up with a boyfriend this year," She said playfully and gave her a wink before she turned around the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Hermione shook her head and gave a small smile at her friend's words as she continued walking ahead.

As she waited on a set of moving stairs, she looked at her watch to see how much time she had left.

_Oh Merlin! I have twenty minutes left and I've still got one more hallway to go!_

She ran blindly, clutching tightly to the strap of her book bag, turning left and right and left and right. She was almost there when-

"Oooff!"

Her books once again went flying out of her bag and spilling onto the floor, as she fell on top of the innocent student that had been in her way.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!" Hermione began apologizing furiously, ashamed that she, the Head Girl and role model had acted so clumsily like that in front of another fellow student.

She was about to get off of the student when she heard a voice from underneath her.

"Well, aren't you excited to see me?"

"I beg you pardon!" Hermione said furious at the remark, looking down at the student, only it wasn't just any student. It was a teen wearing green Slytherin robes.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Immediately, she pushed on his chest to get off, but before she could even do that, he had swiftly grabbed her two wrists in one of his strong arms and pushed her aside, pinning _her_ to the hall floor.

_Damn it! What's with Quidditch players and their speed!_ She thought, most annoyed at their fast reflexes, reminding her of the encounters that she had shared with Harry and the boy…man.. that was currently on top of her. She quickly pushed the thought away when the word, "Arithmancy" popped into her head.

"Get off," She told the Slytherin in a deadly calm voice, though she was shaking with anger.

"Hmm, I don't know Granger. You see, I do think we're in a _very_ compromising position right now, don't you agree? I guess the answer to your request then would be…no," He told her simply, the trademark smirk on his deceptively angelic face.

"Bugger off!" The brown-haired witch yelled angrily as she tried vainly to free her hands from under him, no longer able to control her anger, and still remembering the fact that she had what was now only fifteen precious minutes left until class started.

"My, what a dirty little mouth you have there, my Mudblood," he told her, laughing aloud.

_Did he just say," MY Mudblood?" Oh, what the bloody hell is going on? The world is coming to an end. Eekk! What is that pressed against me! Oh Merlin! Why me?_

It was then that she was fully aware that his _whole _body was crushed tightly on top of hers. She also seemed to notice a certain part of him that was **_Definitely_** "excited" to see her.

"Shut up and get off of me, Malfoy!" She yelled, using all her might to get out from under him, but her arms were trapped between his body and hers, so instead, she arched up hoping that that would somehow throw him off.

She froze instantly when she heard a small moan escape his lips.

"Malfoy?" She asked uncertainly, aware of how intimate they were pressed against each other and his arousal pressing into her.

"Mmm."

Silently, before she could comprehend it, he had moved his face into the crook of her neck, his warm breaths searing her skin.

_This is wrong. Merlin, this is soo wrong! We're in the middle of a hallway for Merlin's sake!_

She began feeling very nervous and her breaths came in short, hard ones.

_IS HE NUZZLING MY NECK! _She thought, her heart beating wildly when she felt his nose press into her neck.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Miss Granger, I would stop moving if I were you," he warned her in a low, husky voice, "That is unless…you're trying to encourage me," he said in an amused voice, and although she couldn't see it, she was for certain that there was a smirk on his face.

She did however heed his warning, and stopped moving at once, trying to calm her breathing.

"Mal-Malfoy, we…we hate each other remember? I'm a worthless Mudblood that you don't want to touch. We're enemies," The Head Girl told the blond-haired wizard, hoping with all her heart that that would bring him back to his senses and he would get off of her.

Yelling and arguing, she could deal with. Insults and sneers, she could deal with. Hell, she could even take on some physical pain. But not this…never this, certainly not in this situation.

Hermione Granger had found a new problem that she could neither solve nor deal with.

She was afraid…very afraid.

"Please," She begged him now, tears of uncertainty threatening to fall from her brown orbs, thoughts of classes and time completely removed from her mind, only fear and something else…

"Let me go," She told him now in a mere whisper that only he could hear, " We could end this here, and I'll pretend nothing happened."

She felt his body stiffen at her words as if he disagreed. She jumped slightly when she felt a finger caress the column of her neck.

" What makes you think I'm doing this out of hate?" he asked her in a low whisper against her ear, and then pressed his lips on her earlobe, causing her once again to jump.

"As you wish, this will be our little secret," he told her, than brought his head up and brown eyes met gray eyes that were darkened by desire.

Desire? Her? But those two words just didn't go together.

"I-mmpphh"

Lips met lips as brown eyes met gray. Why weren't they the cold, hard eyes that she had always known? They were something else. And his kiss…it was firm, but soft.

She closed her eyes when he sucked on her lips while one hand grabbed a handful of her brown curls.

And then, just like that, the kiss was broken.

He bent to her right ear, giving her a soft kiss on her earlobe, " Do remember, this has only just begun," He whispered.

When she opened her eyes again, he was standing there in his green robes, looking more handsome than ever.

"Good day, M' lady," he said, as he gave her a wink and a mock bow before calmly walking away, leaving a disheveled, confused Gryffindor, and a mess of books, quills, and parchment.

**00000000000000000**

"Hermione! Hogwarts to Hermione!"

"Oh!" Hermione said, snapping out of her thoughts and looking at the red-haired girl across from her.

"What's with you? You haven't touched any of your food since you got her," Ginny told her, as she looked at the brunette suspiciously.

" Hmm, I guess I'm just not hungry," She repeated, saying the exact same thing that she had said to Lavender that morning.

Not wanting any more questions from her best friend's sister, she began getting her bag to leave, "I'm heading back to the Heads Room to do some homework and then go to bed early. I'm quite tired today," she said yawning, for she really was tired.

The younger witch, assuming that the many hard classes the seventh year witch took, had worn her out, simply nodded and watched the older witch pack up her stuff.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" She asked looking around the Gryffindor Table, having been so deep in her thoughts that she had failed to notice that her two best friends were missing.

"Oh, they're still at Quidditch practice. Ron is working them to death. If you ask me, I think he's _too_ obsessed with winning the Quidditch Cup this year," Ginny said.

The two girls looked at each other and gave a laugh at the thought of Ron and his Quidditch obsession.

"Thanks Gin, I really needed a good laugh," Hermione said truthfully, feeling more relaxed now. "Well, good night then," She said, as she stood up.

"Good Night Hermione."

The brown-haired Gryffindor than began walking out the Great Hall. As usual, snickers and whispers erupted from the Slytherin table when she walked by, as it had always been when any Gryffindor walked past their table. She was used to it of course, but not knowing why, she looked at the table, and her heart froze when she saw him looking at her. It was there…all there, all those emotions that she had seen earlier, the other side of him shone through his eyes, but only for a split second, and then it was gone, his gray eyes turned emotionless and cold again, his smirk, cold and cruel.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She asked herself when she got out of the Great Hall.

When she thought about an interesting last year at Hogwarts, this certainly wasn't what she meant…none of it actually. So here she was, trapped in this triangle between Harry, her best friend, and Draco Malfoy, the long time enemy and a possible Death Eater. So what was she to do?

_It's not like they even KNOW I like the both of them!_ She thought, guilt spreading through her.

Her feet worked on its own accord, taking her in the right direction while her thoughts were focused somewhere else.

What happened that morning flashed through her head, causing a frustrated frown to appear on her face.

At first she had thought it was all some sort of sick, cruel joke. But that's what she had thought on the train, and suddenly there he was again, just coincidently happening to be there in that same hallway exactly around the time that she was rushing to class. Was he stalking her, just to keep up this sick joke? She didn't know anymore…but what had happened between them…those eyes, they had seem to show so much truth into them. But than again Slytherins were known for their deceit and lies, so maybe all that had been an act too. But…

_Oh, my head!_ She thought, as a hand rubbed her temple.

As she turned a corner, she remembered how it had taken nearly five minutes after he had gone before she regained her senses and hurriedly gathered her things and continued running to her class. She made it right into the door just as Professor Vector came in, and though she got a small lecture from him on how she should be a better role model as Head Girl, she was grateful, he didn't give her detention or anything like that.

Before she knew it, her feet had stopped and she found herself in front of the Heads portrait.

" Chocolate Frog," she said, giving a small smile at the memory of Harry choosing the password for them as they would take turn each month to create new passwords.

She gave a tired sigh as the portrait opened and she stepped in, sitting down on one of the love chairs, closing her eyes for one moment as if to relax…which she couldn't naturally.

She had never been more confused in her life. She was falling for Harry. She was falling for Draco. She was falling for the BOTH of them, and she had never felt worse.

_Merlin, I feel like a slut, falling for **TWO **guys at once, lusting after them too, much less. Why me? Why me?_ Was all the frustrated Head Girl could think of.

Having done all her homework assignments that were due tomorrow, she had no strength left to get a head start on her other assignments. She stood up again and stretched, before getting her book bag and walked into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She carelessly threw the bag on a table nearby and fell onto her bed, her tired body singing with joy.

She wouldn't think anymore. Not for now anyway.

_It's been a long day_ She thought, sleep coming to her and darkness taking over her as her eyes slid shut, and Hermione Granger knew nothing else.

Yes, it had been a very long, day for the Head Girl, and to imagine that it had only been a day at the home and school called Hogwarts. What a day indeed.

**00000000000000000000**

**Angel: **Oh my freakin gosh! This has been **THE** longest chappie I have ever written considering how it was 15 freaking pages! But it was VERY worth it, and now I'm finished at 11:00 at night. So, my readers, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chappie, for I have truly given all of my time and effort into writing it. Please leave tons of reviews and who knows how long the next chappie will be :) Well, good-bye for now! Temptress will be next, so you can go bother her now :p


End file.
